Party To Never Forget
by RainBine
Summary: Base on a Halloween party that has a little bit more than just partying (smut, Elsanna crossover 'NOT SISTERS')


It is the day before Halloween, Anna is always excited when the day comes because she knows it's the one day she can act the most like a child. But this Elsa on the other hand hates Halloween and the parties that follow and is always pulled into parties by Anna. Elsa does like part of the parties she force to go to, seeing getting undress, she always thinks of that part and she can't wait for that.

Anna and Elsa are at the store looking for what to wear for the party.

Anna:"Elsa you should wear this", she holds what a sexy cat with a smirk and Elsa shakes her head. Elsa:"I'm not wearing that I don't even want to go to the party and if I do I'm not wearing anything end of story Anna"

Anna pouted and whined at Elsa.

Anna:"But Elsa you said you would wear a costume this year"

Elsa:"I know what I said but….I've changed my mind, you know how I don't like parties and costumes"

Anna:"I know but….." Elsa cut her off.

Elsa:"Leave it please Anna please…." Elsa walks out of the store and goes to sit in the car waiting for Anna.

 ** _LineBreak_**

Elsa is sitting on the couch watching TV while Anna is getting ready for the party. While Anna is getting ready for the party she thinks of Elsa and decides to ask if she just wants to to the party without a costume. Anna walks downstairs.

Anna:"Hey Elsa…."

Elsa:"Yes Anna? What is it?" She keeps watching TV.

Anna:"I know this will be a no but Elsa I really want you to go with me….I love you and feel bad when I leave you here alone…..please come with me…"

Elsa:"Anna you know…."

Anna cuts her off.

Anna:"You won't have to wear a costume just be there with me" Elsa thinks then sighs.

Elsa:"Fine…..I'll go" Anna jumps up and down then jumps and hugs Elsa.

Anna:"I'll make it up to you okay I promise"

Elsa:"You better" She kisses Anna passionately. And Anna giggled.

Anna:"Come on then we don't want to be late!" Anna said as she went to the front door. Elsa sighed and followed Anna grabbing the car-keys.

Elsa:"We won't be late Anna the party is 10 minutes away so calm down for a bit. She giggles looking at the pout on Anna's face.

Anna:"You know I like to be at parties early. And we'll get to be with our friends before anyone else."

Elsa:"That's true…." The pare walked out to their and drove off towards the party.

 ** _LineBreak_**

By the time to the party not many people have showed up which surprised Anna and Elsa both.

Anna and Elsa walked up and knocked on the door. Olaf, their younger friend, answered the door with a big grin on his face.

Olaf:"Hi! About time you two got here!..."

Anna:"We know…..Elsa didn't want to come but I made so….yea that's why." Elsa glared at Anna and huff.

Elsa:"Whatever….I didn't want to go to this stupid party anyways…." She crosses her arms. And she walks back to the car and sits in it.

Anna sighed and Olaf looks at Anna.

Anna:"I'm sorry….she just doesn't like parties and I should have known better to bring her."

Olaf:"It's ok Anna you two should go home and have a party of your own." He winks at her and closes the door.

 ** _Linebreak_**

As the pair got home Anna had made a plan to make Elsa have fun tonight and she knew Elsa going to love it.

Anna went upstairs and started to change into something Elsa loved her to wear and Anna grinned at if the thought of Elsa.

Anna walked downstairs slowly….making her way to Elsa biting her lip hard as she thought why Elsa will do.

As Elsa watched TV she started to make a figure out of the darkest.

Elsa:"Anna? Is that you?"

Anna:"Yes…." She walked into the light and showed Elsa what she was wearing and Elsa's jaw dropped and Anna smirked sitting on her lap.

Elsa:"Anna what are you doing….?"

Anna:"Giving you a party" She giggles and kisses Elsa. Elsa kisses back and starts to enjoy what Anna has plan for her.

Elsa:"Mmm…..Anna maybe we should go to bed for this….mmm"

Anna:"No the couch is fine…." Elsa nodded as Anna continued to kiss her moving down to her neck and biting lightly. Elsa moaned getting move into the mood as Anna continued to tease her.

As the pair continue to stay upright on the couch Anna decided to push Elsa down against the couch and Elsa groan as she hit her head the arm of the couch hard.

Elsa:"Oww Anna that hurt….."

Anna:"Sorry…." She giggled as she sat on Elsa's lap feeling the bugle that was forming in between her girlfriend's legs.

Anna:"Excited are we?" She giggled more.

Elsa blushed and bit her lip and rocked her hips against Anna's, trying to relive the growing bungle between her legs.

Elsa:"Anna stop teasing me please I can't much more of this, I will pin you down if you don't stop." She giggled and so did Anna.

Anna:"Why should I? You didn't go to the party with me.." Elsa sighed and looked up at Anna hopeful that her girlfriend would help her little problem.

Elsa:"Anna please…..that's no fair….even for you…." Anna sighed and looked back at Elsa.

Anna:"I'm sorry….I know I shouldn't tease you for this long" She slowly got off Elsa's lap and ever so slowly took off what si was wearing biting her lip as Elsa watched her do so.

As Anns was, finally, done undressing she kneed down in front of Elsa and played with her pant's button and zipper.

Elsa:"Anna you said you would stop teasing me….I'm going to start teasing more than you're teasing me right now." Anna giggled.

Anna: "Take off your shirt and bra then" Elsa did as she said told.

Anna takes off Elsa's pants and just leaves her in her boxers and teases her length playfully making Elsa moan out her lover's name.

Elsa:"A...nna…." Anna smirks and takes off her boxers. Once the air met with her free length Elsa groaned and rocking her hips, back and forward.

Anna gripped her cock lightly and began to slowly jerk her lover off.

Elsa:"Anna!...fuck..." Elsa moaned as Anna's strokes got faster. Then Anna took the head of Elsa's cock in her mouth and sucked lightly as her strokes continued to get faster.

Elsa:"Anna….shit please don't stop...it feels so good...fuck" Anna took more of her cock into her mouth and started to suck harder making Elsa throw her head back, moaning loudly.

Elsa:"Fuck! Anna….mmm" Elsa's hands go down to Anna's head grip her head tightly making Anna moan. Elsa started to near you end.

Elsa;"Anna I'm so close…" She moans as Anna took all of her cock in her mouth and stroked her even faster than before. Anna kept up that pace for as long as she could.

Elsa gripped her head tighter as she came deep in Anna's throat with a loud gasp followed by a long draw-out moan. As Anna drank all of her cum with ease.

Elsa:"Anna….fuck that...was so good" She breathed heavily as Anna took her out of her mouth with a wet pop and smirked at Elsa.

Anna:"And the fun isn't over yet" She giggles as she got on Elsa's lap. Elsa looked at Anna.

Elsa:"Maybe you should go to bed for the rest….hm?" She said as she nibbled at Anna's neck.

Anna:"Mmm no the couch is fine….." She positioned Elsa's cock near her entrance then slowly pushes her into herself moaning and so did Elsa.

Aa Anna got used to her size she started to slowly move up and down making sure Elsa hit spots within her that she liked.

Elsa started to pant a little…..as Anna's bounces got faster. Elsa could feel when Anna's walls would squeeze around her, she liked it a lot.

As pair fell into a rhythm Elsa started to moan more and Anna followed close behind her lover.

Elsa:"Anna I'm close……" She panted as she thrusted her hips up to meet with Anna's bounces.

Anna:"Me too!" Anna when faster trying to make Elsa cum before her, like she always did. After a few moments of this both girls came, hard. Anna came all over Elsa while Elsa came deep within Anna's womb. After the came down from their Anna pulled Elsa out of her and laid on top of her, cuddling her lover.

Elsa smiled and help into Anna relaxing at the sounds of Anna breathing and heart beats.

Elsa:"Anna……you know I came in you right? I don't want to get you pregnant too soon." Anna shrugged.

Anna:"So what if you do Elsa I know you'll be a great parent." She kisses Elsa deeply and Elsa smiles.

Elsa:"I hope you are right…."

After that the pair had fallen asleep.

 ** _Linebreak_**

After a few month Anna had found out she was indeed pregnant. And after that both girl's worlds were never the same.


End file.
